Ishaan has biked his bike for a total of $24$ kilometers since he started biking daily. He has been biking $2$ kilometers each day. For how many days has Ishaan been biking?
The number of days that Ishaan has been biking is the total number of kilometers biked divided by the number of kilometers biked each day. $24\text{ kilometers} \div 2\text{ kilometers per day} = \text{number of days biking}$ $24\text{ kilometers} \div 2\text{ kilometers per day} = 12\text{ days}$